Two Worlds
by Oh Cinderella
Summary: She first saw him when she was at a coffee shop. She first met him when he asked for directions. She doesn't know how she became his friend, just that it happened, and she hardly noticed. HitsugayaxOC
1. Prologue

Hello~! I'm The Yarny Tomatoe, here to bring you some new fanfiction! Today we have a Bleach story that hosts an original character, Yerin, and the oh-so fabulous captain Hitsugaya Toushirou as the main characters. I'm not expecting this to be a very long story, probably 7 or 8 chapters, and 10 at the _most_, but I do hope that you enjoy! Updates will most likely be sporadic because I'm a lazy bum, but I have high hopes for this story!

The Prologue is **very** short, so I'm assuming Chapter One will be out by Friday. Sit tight!

**~ The Yarny Tomatoes**

* * *

><p><em>Half of Something Else<em>  
><em>© The Yarny Tomatoes<em>  
><em>Bleach © Kubo Tite<em>

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>As the moon hit the highest point in the sky and the dawn of a new year finally set upon Japan, a young teenager named Yerin sat at her window with a mind long gone from reality. In her hands was a now cold cup of hot chocolate, a blanket hung over her shoulders, and a journal laying open beside her, stopped in the middle of a sentence.<p>

Yerin doesn't know that it's the beginning of a new year. She hasn't checked the time in nearly two hours, nor moved for that matter, but she knows now, with a feeling so great that it gave her butterflies in her stomach, that something big will happen. Yerin doesn't know what that event will be, or if it will be great or terrible or just something that she will never once think about again, but she know something will happen, and it will change her life.


	2. Chapter 1  Home

I am sitting here, in bed, eight months after publishing the prologue, in deep regret. I finished this chapter about four months ago, and completely forgot about the story after that. I'm working, slowly, on getting my thoughts on it back together and will hopefully be finished with it by the time I graduate in May. This is still going to be a short story, and I'm not planning or writing outlines for it at all. Pure imagination. I hope that it comes out well enough!

I'll be posting this over on my LiveJournal, and possibly on my tumblr. If you see this anywhere but on honeyecho (LJ), please message me! Have a lovely evening :)

**~ The Yarny Tomatoes**

* * *

><p><em>Two Worlds<br>__© The Yarny Tomatoes  
><em>_Bleach © Kubo Tite  
><em>_Chapter One  
><em>_Home_

* * *

><p>It's been three days since her last nightmare, and much to her relief. Her nighttime adventures are usually never anything good, and just getting a peaceful nights sleep is something she hopes for when she gets under the covers. Yerin, her hair a mess with morning breath, laid in her bed trying to keep herself warm. It has been a cold winter thus far, and sleeping right next to the wall that is the only thing separating her from the bitter cold isn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to.<p>

School for Yerin starts back up in a little over a week. She hasn't done much in the past two, though, and doubts that she'll remember her maths from her last class. Yerin wasn't popular in school. In fact, Yerin always tried her hardest to get the highest grades, though she doesn't always succeed. She didn't get over a B in her Geometry class which was a big disappointment to her father, who always excelled at maths, and she was always so busy with after school piano lessons and practicing that she didn't have as much time to study as she used to.

Yerin wouldn't give up piano for the world, however. Its her favorite thing to do, besides for drink hot chocolate. Her mother decided to make her practice piano when she just turned eight, seeing as they bought their own from a family friend who was moving away. Her mother also has skill when it comes to instruments but didn't ever think that her only daughter would have musical talent. Her father always said that she took after him in keeping a nice and strict schedule, hardly straying from it, but in reality she took much more after her mother. Yerin was creative and gained much more enjoyment from instruments and art and writing that she ever has from maths and politics and the likes. This made Yerin a bit of a disappointment in her father's eyes, and she always allowed it to get to her.

Her mother, Tomoha, and her father, Teruki, met when they were in their late teens, but didn't ever get together until a few years later. Tomoha had graduated from university by the time they saw something in each other. That was all Yerin ever got out of her mother about how they came to be together. For some reason, Tomoha never wants to talk about it despite being a romantic.

Things were going slow in the family. Having no aunts or uncles or cousins on her father's side, and only one cousin on her mother's, things couldn't be expected to go any other way. There was no sickness to have to worry about, no accidents or financial issues, just a graduation from high school and an acceptance into a small university just outside of Karakura. Her mother's elder sister was a nurse at the local hospital and has no husband, which indefinitely shocked Yerin when she was a young girl. The thought of having children with no husband always shocked her.

Despite how slow things are in the family, and how supposedly not unfortunate it was these days, Yerin couldn't help but be bored with her life. She is always cooped up in her room with a book and her classwork with a big mug of hot chocolate to warm her up, never out with any friends or at the mall to meet new people. She doesn't shop around, take walks, or even for a little bit of people watching, something she used to love to do. Yerin was bored, and she wasn't going to take the initiative to change it.

She was okay with just going into a different world with her books. She didn't have to worry about being a people pleaser or her school work. All of it disappeared when she stuck her nose into some paper and drifted into a whole other world. Granted, when she did think about where she will be going with her life, though, she doesn't exactly know what she'll do. Yerin isn't the best decision maker, always wanting to make the right choice but always taking too long to do it. If she doesn't want it right then and for sure, she has to debate the pros and cons of each choice.

This has lead to her missing out on major opportunities. She doesn't want to travel, hence immediately dismissing being able to take a class trip to New York City when she was in her final year of middle school, which Yerin completely regrets now. She also had the opportunity to work with her piano teacher and tutor young children, to help them learn to play, but she also turned that down right away.

Yerin almost always regrets the decisions that she makes, which she hates when she really thinks about it. There is no way to change the past, so she simply deals with it and tries to make herself rethink the current opportunities that she has.

It's not going very well.

Yerin doesn't know how long it's been since she woke, but she knows that she has to get out of bed and get her day going. Even though she doesn't have anything lined up, something will interfere with her day and she will be forced to do something. With a speedy glance toward the alarm clock next to her bed, she sighs and lifts herself up, feeling the pressure relieve in her elbows as they crack loudly. She sat there for a second, allowing her shoulders to stretch before pushing herself up the rest of the way and leaning forward with a hunched back.

Ratty hair in her face, Yerin pouted. It was much too early for her liking, even if it was already past nine. She didn't know what to do first - breakfast then teeth and shower, or shower, teeth, then breakfast? Not hearing any protest from her stomach, she decides to get her shower first and heads into the hall.

Her home isn't small, Yerin had to admit. It wasn't the largest on the block either, though, but it _was_ well sized and she knew that it was. Though she doesn't want to admit it to anyone, her family is well off. Her father is a busy office worker, always wearing the suits and carrying a briefcase, but he cares for her and her mother, whom works more on freelancing photography than anything else. She moves from job to job, from being a cashier at the local grocery mart to being a writer at a small magazine office.

The house was nicely decorated, very homey to Yerin, and was warm and comforting to many of their visitors. They had four bedrooms, two of them spares, two bathrooms and one powder room, a kitchen that connects to the living area, and outdoor patio with an overhang that connects to the room, and a two car garage. They don't have a cleaning maid, nor a cook, they do it all by themselves, something Yerin hates.

Nearly out the door, the room lit up softly and a quiet buzzing resounded. Yerin, surprised that her phone was going off so early in the morning, stopped dead in her tracks and spun around, finally nearly awake. Her hand closing around the rectangular device, the light dimming on the small screen, she saw the name and rolled her eyes.

"Figures. It's Momoko," Yerin murmured, snapping it shut and stomping back to the hall. Finally hearing protests from her empty stomach that it is, indeed, empty, she forgets about her shower and heads directly to the kitchen. It was empty, her mother out with for the day at a wedding and her father at the office. Yerin has the house to herself for the day and could come and go as she pleases without question from her parents.

Searching through the cabinets, she wondered what she was actually going to have. Peanut butter toast? A bagel, maybe? Or make some eggs; the decisions that Yerin has to make in the morning are just too much for her right now. Hands on her hips, Yerin wanders to the fridge and notices that they have no milk. First thing to add to the list of things she has to do today. Leaning her chubby cheek against the cool metal door, she grabs the orange juice, shuts the door, and decides to just make some toast and put some yummy peanut butter on it.

Healthy enough for her.

Noon came by much too fast for Yerin's liking, to be honest. She hardly finished drying her hair when her phone went off once again, probably another text from Momoko. Realizing that she hadn't even checked the first message, she bounds across the room to get the phone and flips it open. Waiting the few seconds that it needs to display the message, Yerin feels a tinge of relief settle in her stomach when she saw that it was only her mother who had messaged her, not her moody friend. Nearly closing it to finish getting ready for the day, Yerin has a small, short internal battle with herself. Finally deciding on reading the text, she is not surprised at what it said.

"Yerin, sweetie. Get some groceries for me? The list is on the fridge! =*" Oddly, Yerin completely overlooked that, but most of the fridge was already filled with papers and pictures and magnets, she didn't worry too much about it. Heading back to her mirror, she continued with her daily routine until her phone went off once more, this time not stopping. A call Deciding to leave it to voicemail, knowing that it would be Momoko this time, she finishes her hair and minimal makeup, packs her purse, straightens her dress, and heads toward the kitchen.

She opens the cabinets, rips a piece of paper off the fridge, steals the pen from the calendar, and begins writing: 

_Gone to the store on Mom's request. Call if you want anything while I'm out, I'll grab it for you. Might go shopping for clothes, too, and music books. Don't hate me :)_

_ Yerin_

She wonders if her parents would even see it. Grabbing her fuzzy white boots that go well with her bright green dress, she slips them on over her stockings, checks the cabinets for things that are in dire need of refilling (milk, orange juice, green and earl grey tea, poptarts – the strawberry kind – sugar, and chocolate), and makes a mental list, closed all the doors and headed toward the door. Yerin slipped the keys out of their bowl, threw her red winter coat on, and headed out the door.

It is snowing.


End file.
